


Purple

by Purpledragon6



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Clones, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: Entrapta and Hordak adjust to life with their new clone family- With varying results of success.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 69
Kudos: 498





	1. Purple

_**A/N: While I didn't care for the final as a whole, I did enjoy some of it quite a bit, and it has fuelled my writing! Fuled? Fueled?** _

_**Anyhow. Lets begin!** _

_**Hordak's POV.** _

* * *

To say he hated hair dye would be an understatement. 

To say he *loathed* this entire process would be such a below-statement that it had already buried itself... Now, he had no qualms against fixing his own hair. As a matter of fact he felt much better after it had returned to its original deep blue, and over 100% when his eyes and mouth had returned to their bloody red as well. It was like finally being able to breathe after a long term illness had passed. Being his unique self once again-

That didn't last long. When his army of "brothers" (or rather, "children" as Entrapta had so eloquently put it) saw his new colours- Well, it was be an understatement to say that they were only the least bit interested in it. 

"Is that the last one?" He groaned, watching as Entrapta put the finishing touches on one Clone's new hair.

Since early this morning, their newly rebuilt sanctum had been flooded with clones, each requesting their own colours. While it was in Hordak's nature to turn away visitors- It wasn't in Entrapta's. Almost instantly their space had been transformed into what the Dryl princess called a "salon" and they had been working non-stop ever since... Until just now, when the finished crowds had finally dispersed for the night. 

That left only one clone left with them. This one had been born fairly recently and (luckily) didn't chat as much as other's. They had picked a combination of orange hair, with yellow eyes and a peach smile. In their own words, they had wanted colours that resembled the "flaming orb in the sky". Entrapta, in turn, had given them a new name to go with this- Sun. 

The same way she styled and named the first clone that had come to them (River, as he had chosen all blue.) and then repeated the process for the *Thousand* other clones after. How she had managed to rope Hordak into helping was beyond him... How she had managed to finish everyone in one day was even more beyond him. Right now they were both visibly tired. It was a wonder neither one of them had collapsed yet. 

Oh well, hopefully it was over with now-

"Nope. We still have one more!" Entrapta called over as she sent another 'happy' (or whatever their version of the emotion was) on their way. 

"How-" Hordak frowned and began to go through all the clones he had seen that day in his head. He was sure he had counted everyone. Who could he have missed one?

"Wrong-Hordak is still processing." Entrapta replied, "He says he wants his choice to be a surprise."

Right... Him. 

The clone who Entrapta had freed and "broke". Hordak had noticed right away how- "emotional" he tended to be, and how he also tended to cling to Entrapta... It almost reminded him of a baby bird or a toddler of sorts. Always following around it's mother... Perhaps thats why he practically lived in their shared space now!

"I don't see how. We've already seen every combination there is." He muttered, casting a glare at the mess of empty dye pots and used up pigment bottles piled in the corner. A mess that *someone* was going to have to clean up later. 

He then set his sights back to Entrapta, who looked more like a barber in her smock than she did a woman of science and engineering. She had taken to sweeping up the floor of their newly rebuilt sanctum, clearly fidgeting in excitement. Since meeting her, Hordak had come to learn that she loved surprises. Perhaps this was no different?

"Its still so exciting." She said, never once looking up from her cleaning, "They're all embracing individuality and imperfections and-"

"Is it really "individuality" if they're only doing this because I have?" Hordak mused. 

"Yes! I mean, I know you're their leader now and everything- But look how they all picked their own combinations based off of what their like! All by themselves!" A loud, proud laugh left her, "I'm so proud of them!"

A ghost of a smile found its way onto Hordak's face. Entrapta's pride over the transformed armada was almost charming. She talked about them as though they were children dressing themselves for the first time. 

"Finished!" Speaking of which- 

Ruby eyes glanced up at magenta ones- only this time they weren't Entrapta's.

Before them stood Wrong-Hordak. Now proudly sporting his new colours. He had chosen a light purple for his hair, magenta eyes, and a white, normal coloured smile...

Entrapta's colours. 

"I've picked the most beautiful colours I have seen in my very short life!" 

Of course he had... And honestly, Hordak couldn't blame him. From besides him, the former warlord could practically feel Entrapta ready to burst with excitement. And rightfully so. 

"YEEEEES!!!" And there it was. 

In an instance, the princess had left his side and took to wrapping the clone up in a tight hug. Her smile almost looked painfully wide- the same as it had been when Hordak had first returned to her. She was happy, as was Wrong-Hordak at seeing her so pleased with his choice.

Somewhere, Hordak almost felt a pang of jealousy over it. Only to quickly remind himself that this clone was viewed as nothing more than a friend and child to Entrapta- A child with *his* face and *her* colours... And right now, her smile too. 

Uh oh... The implications were all there...

"Hordak, isn't it great?" Entrapta's voice drew him from his thoughts, "We look like a pair of twins!" 

It was safe to say that he did not share the sentiment. Not after realizing what this looked like. As a matter of fact, he could only think of one word. Just one. 

"No."


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak has a flashback to the exact instance his family grew.

_**A/N: Chapter 2, as a treat!** _

_**Hordak's POV again.** _

* * *

_How had it happened again? Right..._

_It was shortly after they had left the field. The princesses too wrapped up in their celebrating to even notice. Entrapta had been happily chattering, wanting to catch him up on everything he had missed since their separation-._

_A dull ache ran through his chest at the memory. The dark days of wondering "why?" And the even darker instance, right before Horde Prime's arrival of "why didn't I realize sooner?". They all seemed so far away now that he had her back. This time, he wasn't going to let anything come between them again-_

_"Entrapta!" Who was that-?_

_Before Hordak had time to process, his princess was snatched up from his side and pulled into a tight hug by a- clone? This one didn't seem any different from all the others, and instantly the former warlord was set to wonder *how* Entrapta had become acquainted with this one. Had he just broken from Horde Prime's control like the other's, then surely they hadn't known each other long-_

_"Hordak! I forgot to mention- This is Wrong-Hordak!" Entrapta called over._

_'Wrong-Hordak'..._

_He felt his ears flatten in response. Curiosity was replaced by- pain? Jealousy, perhaps. He began to wonder if this *clone* was his replacement. A punishment for being gone too long and not remembering her sooner..._

_"Hordak."_

_Entrapta seemed to be reading his thoughts, for her once smiling face now held nothing but concern for him. She then untangled herself from the clone's hug and made her way back over to him. With one good tug at his arm, she had him kneeling, and cupped her hands over his ear so they could whisper._

_"This is Wrong-Hordak. I accidentally let him out and gave him freewill!" Entrapta whispered excitedly, before adding. "Between you and me, I think he might be a baby clone."_

_A puzzled expression overtook his features, he could feel it. Then he turned his gaze up at the clone again. It seemed the princess was correct. This clone looked much younger than himself- and his innocent smile looked like it would be more fitting on a toddler than on a Horde Soldier._

_"So... This is my "little brother"." Hordak heard himself muse._

_A fatal mistake on his part._ _For no sooner had he uttered that did "Wrong-Hordak" rush over and pull them both into a tight hug. A surprisingly strong hold for a "baby clone"._

_"Brother! Entrapta has told me many things about you!" Wrong-Hordak announced, "She also says that *this* is a "hug"!"_

_"Yes... It certainly is." Hordak sighed as he made a feeble attempt to push the clone away from him._

_"I've looked forward to meeting you ever since the princesses told me who you were." The clone went on, still keeping a firm hold on the duo. "We have so much to talk about!"_

_Hordak almost smirked. Something about the way "Wrong-Hordak" spoke sounded oddly like Entrapta's own vernacular. Entrapta seemed to be thinking the same thing, as Hordak caught a glimpse of her own smirking smile._

_"And now that our family is back together again-" Wait-_

_"Just a moment- "family"...?" Hordak frowned. That didn't sound right at all._

_"Yeah! You, me, Emily, EKS, Wrong-Hordak, the Armada, and the princesses!" Entrapta exclaimed, wrapping her own arms around him tightly._

_An amused smirk somehow wormed its way onto his face. As always, the princess' enthusiasm was contagious._

_"They aren't what I would call "family"..." He reminded her, before glancing over his shoulder at where the princesses still stood._

_They all looked so happy and full of life and colour since Horde Prime's demise. It would take some time, yes, but he couldn't honestly say that he would mind having more allies than enemies now._

_"Well, too bad! You've got an entire army of family to take care of now!" Entrapta snapped him out of his thoughts._

_"An army- Entrapta. We are not taking in the others. They are fully grown and-" A smack of purple hair cut him off._

_"And they're lost, scared, and probably very confused. They're gonna need someone to teach them how to be individuals! And theres no one better at that then you." She said, suddenly thumping her head hard against his chest._

_"Well, besides you." Hordak reminded her gently._

_Looking down at Entrapta, the former warlord found that she had taken to burying half of her face in his chest. The other half sported a bright, contagious smile. In turn, he felt a similar smile begin to spread across his own face. Because while their future- and the future of the rest of his "brothers" should he choose to lead them or not, remained uncertain, he knew that at the very least his little family was alive and safe and finally together again._

_There would be no more dark nights or longing or wondering. Just bright, sleepless ones, finally helping Entrapta with whatever project she needed help with again. It would have to be something big to top the portal project, of course. And that unfortunately meant they would need to rebuild the sanctum... So much to do, and now they had so much time to do it. Just the two of them, as it had once been... Yes, e_ _verything had been closed up quite nicely, if he did say so himself._

_"This is almost perfect." Entrapta hummed happily._

_"Almost? Is that because you don't believe in perfection?" Hordak mused._

_"No. Because I keep feeling like we forgot something." She replied, face still buried in his chest. "Oh well, it'll come back to me eventually."_

_"Yes... It seems everything comes back eventually..." Hordak sighed, smiling down at the princess._

_And indeed it did seem that way. For, after being away from her for so long, he felt confident that there was no force in the known universe that could take her or any of his other loved ones away from him again...-_

_"Oh my Gods, WE FORGOT THE IMP!"_

_Scratch that. They were *almost* all together again._


	3. Love Language (Hordak's Guide To)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonding moment between Hordak and his little brother.

_**A/N: So, everyone has decided to start calling Wrong-Hordak "Kadroh" and I love that. So I may switch to calling him that to avoid confusion.** _

_**Anyhow! On with the fic!** _

* * *

No one had ever come to him for help. Usually they came to him out of fear, request, or in Entrapta's case for something of value. Never before had someone come to his sanctum to seek out something as odd as advise. Espeically advice on *this* sort of thing. 

"Brother? When does one know they're in love?" 

Hordak set down his book and looked up at his "little brother" quizzically. He noted the way the younger clone awkwardly shifted in place, eyes casted down at the floor in what appeared to be shame. Perhaps apprehension for what his response may be. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Because Entrapta says its the exact moment you realize you never want to be away from someone who you care about very much- but Catra says its when you don't want anyone else to be around someone, and Scorp-"

A wide hand wave from Hordak silenced the clone. 

"First and foremost, I don't see what Catra would know about "love", and second- I don't understand why you would think to ask me about it." Hordak cut in, a firm expression setting itself onto his face as he spoke.

A pause. Then he added; "Espcially since it seems as though you planned to ask everyone and the mail carrier about it first..."

At that, the young clone awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck. While Hordak recognized the action as a reaction to nerves, he had a feeling that it wasn't in response to himself. No, something else seemed to be on the other's mind. 

"I-I hadn't planned on asking our mail carrier- And Entrapta said that *you* would know." Wrong-Hordak admitted, eyes fixed firmly on a random spot on the floor. "You love Entrapta, do you not?"

Another pause- 

While it was true that Hordak cared deeply for the princess, valued her thoughts, and enjoyed her time and company with him- they never had actually used the word "love" before. Not out loud, at least... Granted, there was the LUVD pendant she had gifted him- but that hardly seemed like a declaration. Even if it had been, did that love go beyond friendship love? Was his little brother even asking about that sort of relation? Perhaps he *had* meant it in the romantic sense... But then why hadn't Entrapta corrected him?

"Brother?" 

Hordak lifted his gaze. The other was now watching him with the same quizzical expression he himself had worn earlier. Any earlier apprehension seemed to have melted away and was replaced with pure curiosity.

"I suppose- I do." Hordak admitted after another pause, "If I had to answer your other question, I would say that Entrapta is correct in saying that one knows it when you want to be with an individual indefinitely... While reaching that point isn't without pain and some hardship, there is also joy. And a feeling of worthiness that comes with it."

"I see." That was the end of that-

"Very good. Now, run alo-" 

"And that individual is usually a princess?" The clone curiously cocked his head to one side, in a gesture that reminded Hordak of Imp whenever he would watch his master work. 

"Or a prince, or common folk- I assume it depends on the person." As if he would know. 

Honestly, outside of Entrapta, in all his thousands of years he hadn't felt "love" or at the very least "affection" for another being before. He had seen plenty of it, but what that meant wad beyond his understanding. The act of courting and showing care for another had not been allowed in Prime's court- 

"So... If I loved someone who wasn't a princess, that would be alright with you, brother?" Whether that had been a rhetorical question, Hordak hadn't the slightest clue. 

But based on the way his silence seemed to bring out the younger's earlier anxiety, it became fairly obvious that it wasn't. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he'd assume the other was looking for the older man's approval- or at least his acceptance... Something Hordak had once fought so hard for but never received from Horde Prime- 

Come to think of it, there seemed to be a lot of that as of late. Ever since breaking free from the Hive mind, Hordak had found many of his brothers coming to him for answers and guidance. Usually about mundane things and tasks...They all needed someone's approval to go about their new day-to-day, and had collectively chosen the next higher being to receive it from-

The realization that that being had been himself sent a chill down his spine. 

A subconscious fear of being the catalyst to set off a new, repeating, vicious cycle... Fear of a previous cycle that this young one had never been apart of. Though, somewhere deep within him, passed all that, there was hope that his little brother never would have to know the sting of rejection as he had... Especially not now over something this insignificant. 

"Yes, I suppose so." Hordak mused finally, hoping such a response would satisfy his brother and send him on his way-

Instead it seemed to send the other into what Entrapta would describe as a "excited outburst" and landed Hordak wrapped in an entirely too tight hug. 

"It is a relief to hear you say that." The "wrong" clone hummed, 

"I'm glad to hear it- now, if that's all you needed..." How he hadn't learned that that was never the case was, like most things, beyond him. 

"Since I'll be committed to this one person until I die-" Nope. Time to stop that. (If this one experienced a heartbreak this early Hordak knew already that he would never hear the end of it.) 

"Just a moment- You're not bound to the first individual you feel 'love' for." Now Hordak felt like a father lecturing his so. "You are, as Entrapta has most likely told you, a fully realized being. You are free to experience 'love' in every form if you so wish." 

"Theres multiple forms of love?" ... It was official. Hordak had just forfeitted the rest of his afternoon.

"Yes... There is familial love, such is the case with you and your brothers- and companionship, as you and Entrapta. And romantic- which is what I assume you're feeling for whomever it is you were about to declare yourself to for eternity- and may I say that I highly recommend holding off on that!"

A disappointed ear drop and it was evident that this conversation was going to go on forever.

"But brother, wasn't Entrapta your first and only love?" A point. A very valid point. 

"T-that is an entirely different circumstance. I knew of the princess of Dryl for an extended period before committ- Nevermind that! At least introduce this individual to your family before doing anything rash-"

He had stepped on a metaphoric landmine and he knew it... In an instance, he found himself being whisked away from his work and dragged/pushed in the direction of the Fright Zone exit. Undoubtedly, the rest of his plans for the day had been tossed out the window...

Oh. Well. He supposed. 


	4. Love Language (Pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak meets the object of his little brother's affections.

_**A/N: Chapter 4!** _

**_Reminder: I've decided to go with Wrong-Hordak's Tumblr popular name "Kadroh" to avoid confusion._ **

_**Still Hordak's POV.** _

* * *

A dog... 

A small, fluffy brown dog with the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen, to be precise. 

He supposed he should have seen this coming, and honestly felt a little daft for not having assumed this sooner. There was no way his younger brother could have fallen for an actual person so soon. Based on how nieve the other proved to be, it was no surprise that such an innocent mix-up had occurred-

Still, Hordak didn't feel it right to burst the other's bubble just yet. 

"Isn't she sweet?" The clone asked, happily holding the animal out to Hordak. 

The dog in turn, wagged her tail and looked over the former warlord with what he could only describe as excitement. His assumption was then proven by the dog leaping from Kadroh's arms and landing face first against Hordak's chest. It took an absolute scrample to catch the thing before it fell from him. No sooner had he secured her did she take to covering his face in happy licks. 

"She likes you, brother." Kadroh noted, and it took every fiber of Hordak's being not to roll his eyes.

"Yes- it would seem so... It is my understanding that this sort of animal is quite loving." Hordak muttered as he pushed the pup's snout away from his face. "I can see why you're so fond of her-"

If not for his newfound kindness, Hordak would have laughed at the situation. Truly, this was a humorous situation to be in, and he did not feel any second-hand embarrassment what so ever... 

"Hordak! Kadroh! Hello!" Well, now he did. 

Turning ever so slightly, Hordak found himself chest to face with the object of his own affection, Princess Entrapta. The purple haired woman was smiling brightly up at him, as was the norm since they reunited. He would have returned the smile, if not for the dog that was still enthusiastically nuzzling his face. 

"Aww! A puppy!" The princess squealed, opening her arms for the little one. 

At that, the dog's ears perked up and with what resembled familiarity, lept from Hordak, into Entrapta's arms and snuggled there. 

"Yes- a puppy... My brother was introducing me to the the one hes so fond of and-" A pause. Already he felt a flush of embarrassment run over his face. Explaining to the princess of Dryl that his brother- his clone- was in what he believed to be love with a house pet just seemed so silly. What was worse was that he'd then have to explain the type of love to his brother all over again!

"Fond of- Oh! Thats right." Entrapta smiled, turning her attention to Kadroh. "That would explain our conversation from earlier! Did you ask them out yet?"

"No. I haven't been able to for obvious reasons, what with the language barrier and all." Kadroh replied, looking so innocent it was almost sickening.

Hordak couldn't take this. Now that it was obvious where the miscommunications had occurred- it was now just a waiting game for things to come to a head. 

"Yes- I'm sure you'll think of something." He muttered, wincing as his little brother turned and smiled brightly at him. 

Hordak knew he was going to have to tell him eventually. Or else this madness would continue on indefinitely...

'Why hadn't Entrapta clued him in on things sooner?' He thought, 'Explaining things would be so much easier if she'd stop playing with this nonsense...'

"Brother? You look troubled." Kadroh's (and by technicality, his) voice drew Hordak from his thoughts. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes- little brother. I'm going to put this as gently as I am able." Hordak began, wincing once again at his brother's smiling face, "You can't- I shouldn't say can't, but socially it is unacceptable- be romantically involved wi-"

A slap both startled him and shut him up. In an instance Kadroh's face had gone from pale grey to dark red and both his hands were clapped firmly over his older brother's face. On top of that, he seemed to be looking at something out of Hordak's line of view.

"He's coming this way! Brother, you have to act natural." Kadroh whispered desperately as he released Hordak's face.

"Who is-" 

It didn't take long for him to find out. Coming just over the bend was a red headed humanoid, dressed in a gardener's uniform. In his left hand, he held a pink dog leash. Whoever this was, it was clear that he was the dog's owner. When he got to about a foot away from the group, he stopped and waved. 

"Hullo!" The newcomer announced, then pointed to the dog in Entrapta's arms. "She behaves?"

"Sure did. She was a perfect angel for Kadroh while you were at work." Entrapta replied, passing her off to her owner.

"Thats good." The owner replied, smiling sweetly at the clone in question. That smile dropped, however, when he turned his sights to Hordak. "Oh! Two friends!"

Hordak froze, ruby eyes shifting over to his brother's. Kadroh looked equally frozen, his face still red and eyes blown wide- It was then that the older clone had a very relieving realization... His brother hadn't fallen for a dog- but rather for the owner!

"Y-yes-!" Kadroh finally squeaked, setting a shaking hand on his brother's shoulder. "Jan, t-this is Hordak."

"Oh! The brother." The owner laughed, nodding his head, "Very much alike." 

"Yes- That is one way to put it." Hordak sighed, wanting nothing more than to be swallowed up by the ground. "It's nice to meet you- Jan, was it?"

"It was." Jan replied, waving his dog's paws playfully as he spoke. "Home now. Bye, and thanks!"

And with that, they turned and start back off down the road they had come from. It wasn't until the pair was out of sight that Hordak felt able to breathe again. No sooner had he did Entrapta speak up. 

"So that's Jan? Huh. I would've thought he would have been a brunette." She hummed, glancing back at the brother's.

"Honestly- I assumed the same..." Hordak muttered, purposefully leaving out the part about assuming Jan was the dog-

A silence fell over the trio- and that made Hordak feel uneasy. He was suddenly aware that both Entrapta and Kadroh were now looking at him with concerned/knowing looks. Until at last, his younger brother spoke. 

"Thats funny, brother. Based on how you acted, I assumed you were under the impression that I was in love with the dog."


	5. The AU Where HP Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble based on my AU where Horde Prime survived and had the dark cast out of him as well.

_**A/N: After going back and forth with an Entrapdak group on Tumblr, I decided that I NEEDED to slip this drabble in somehow.** _

_**Maybe I'll do a full AU/fic, maybe not. Thats up to you to decide.** _

* * *

_**Entrapta's POV:** _

She had always considered herself to be a very forgiving person. Her mentality was that life was too short to waste time on hate, and that forgiveness was the fastest way out. Likewise, she always believed that deep down, everyone had some good in them. 

Yes she, Princess of Dryl, was a very easy-going and loving person- or maybe she was just nieve, but at any rate that was how she viewed the world when she chose to interact with it...

Except now.

"I don't like this, Hordak." She had muttered, glaring daggers across the way to the former cult-leader.

Adora had assured her that all of the Horde clones were safe and free of the darkness... However, it seemed that she failed to mention that when she said *all* she meant everyone INCLUDING Horde Prime himself. 

"I know, Entrapta." Hordak sighed, "But Adora says he isn't harmful any longer- and he is famil-"

That sounded like his brainwashing talking again... Though she didn't care to admit it, a lot of what Hordak said on this topic did. More often than not, the princess found herself at war with her own thoughts when he spoke like that. She had to keep reminded herself that he truly was her Hordak again, and not some brainwashed maniac- 

But this time around, it felt like she needed to remind Hordak of this! 

"You stop that nonsense in a full circle!" Entrapta gasped, "I almost lost you because of him! I'm not letting you keep him in our sanctum like some kinda pet!" 

"I've let you keep Emily, and EKS, and Kadroh-" Okay, now he was being cheeky. 

"Thats different and you know it! Our children aren't a former cult-leader who was Hell-bent on destroying the world, Hordak!" 

A throat clear from the other side of the room caught Entrapta's attention and she quickly found herself locking eyes with 6 unnatural green ones.

"If this is going to be an issue, I could always leave-" The bastard spoke. 

"Brother, its no trouble... Just until the rest of Etheria stops demanding to see you hung for your crimes." That earned a smack from Entrapta.

"Hordak! Do you hear yourself when you speak!?" By now her prehensile hair was standing on its own, "I don't feel like I should be asking you this! Normally you're the sensible one!"

"Entrapta. I understand your cause for concern, but keep in mind that this vessle of Horde Prime was also a corrupted clone as myself and the others once were-" It was at that point she was sure that Hordak had lost it. 

Once again, the Bastard seemed to believe that Entrapta cared what he thought, and spoke. 

"I can take my leave-"

"Shut up!" An electric jolt ran down Entrapta's spine. Her nerves were already shot and she felt geared and ready to defend. 

"Entrapta-"

"Hordak, leave the room." The princess demanded. 

Her glare was now locked on Prime, but from behind her she could hear Hordak nod his head before slipping quietly from the room... A little too obedient for her comfort... But she'd deal with that later. 

For now, she had this to take care of.

"Princess-"

"No. Just listen." The roughness in her tone startled her, but she continued, "You'll stay here only because Hordak insists, but don't think for a second that you're off the hook. You're in MY sanctum now. I'll be watching you, and you can bet that I'll have you dismantled in seconds at the first sign of trouble."

She had expected a lot of things to come from that statement.

An eyeroll,

an annoyed sigh,

perhaps a threat in return... 

What she hadn't expected was for Prime to actually flinch. May it have been a trick of the lights or her own eyes however, she wasn't 100% sure. Regardless, it wasn't one of the things that was expected. 

"I... Understand." Or that. 

"Good." Like hell she was going to let him know that. "Now be a good former cult-leader and Stay. Put."

With that, she started out into the hall to find Hordak. There was much they needed to discuss.

* * *

It didn't take long. Her lab partner hadn't gotten far at all. When she found him, he was waiting just a few feet beyond the sanctum door. 

"I told him he could stay but that I'd be watching him." She huffed, barely offering Hordak a passing glance as she walked by.

"I figured you would." Hordak replied, his steps quickly falling with her's as he caught up to her. 

She felt his hand catch her's in what she assumed was a reassuring gesture, and felt a bit of heat rise up into her cheeks. Any remaining frustration had melted, leaving her feeling a little emotionally drained.

"Did you mention that I'd be going out of my way to inconvenience him in every conceivable way?" Hordak's mischievous tone put her further at ease.

"No. I didn't want him to suspect you." She hummed, stroking her thumb across his hand playfully. "How long do you think until he realizes you put a spider in his tea cup?"

"Oh, I'd say somewhere withing the next ten seconds or so." Hordak mused, suddenly halting in step and scooping the shorter princess up into his arms. "Shall we be off before that happens."

Entrapta couldn't help but let a giggle slip passed her lips, espeically now that she was sure that her Hordak was back in his right mind. It almost made this arrangement worth it.

"Yes, but I've got the security camera qued up so we can watch it anywhere in Etheria." She hummed. 

"Very well." Hordak hummed, when a sudden yelp coming from the sanctum echoed down the halls of the Fright Zone. 

With a sharp set of laughter calling back in response, the pair took off down the hall. 


	6. Forgiveness. Can You Imagine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta-centered chapter. The princess may have forgiven Catra, but has she truly forgotten just what she put her through?

_**A/N: Entrapta's POV:** _

* * *

_"I forgive you."_

Thats what she had said, right? That she forgave Catra? Just like that, right...? Forgave her for lying to her about her friends, manipulating her while she was in the Horde- sending her to what they all knew would most likely be her death (if she weren't her, that is)... Taking her away from Hordak when he needed her most... Convincing him that *she* had betrayed him- Letting Horde Prime take him away...

Was she really okay with all that? The data said she should be. But then again, the data also said that Catra was her friend and that the princesses weren't coming for her... You can't argue with solid numbers- 

"Then why don't I feel any better?" Entrapta whispered, setting her tablet aside and wincing when it thudded heavily against her work table. Like a heavy, useless, unimportant weight that wasn't going to tell her why she still felt sick. Or why, when she would think on it whenever she was alone with her thoughts... Or even why she was still waking up in a cold sweat during the night with a pain in her side where the taser had dug into her skin- She forgave Catra, didn't she? Doesn't that mean everything else would go with it!?

"I know I don't understand whats 'normal' all that much... I just wish I understood this-" The princess sighed, "As unscientific as that is..."

Currently, she was hiding, tucked away from the rest of the world in a quiet corner in the newly rebuilt sanctum. It was a cramped little corner, but the lack of space provided the princess with some comfort. She hadn't realized just how much she had truly missed structured walls until she was trapped without them on the island. Granted, she had her machines, but unless she was controlling them, they didn't provide much 'safety' from the elements- from the vines- _from Catra coming back and deciding to kill me herself._

_That wasn't right... "Forgive and Forget" had always been the saying she heard. Hadn't she done both? Shouldn't the 'forget' part come as soon as she forgave her? Truly, it wasn't all Catra's fault that she did what she did. Entrapta had been clued in by Scorpia to her rough childhood, and Entrapta knew she wasn't easy to deal with. Catra had her reasons. They were all there in black and white... And the red in her eyes when she attacked Entrapta-_

_'Again! Not everything that happened was Catra's fault. Such as Horde Prime's arrival- But then again'_ A Pause, _'He never would have come in Catra hadn't opened the portal...'_

"No- I'm not mad!" A lie, and a violent head shake in an attempt to drive the thought from her mind, "I forgave her- Shes already suffered enough- I shouldn't be mad." 

Without realizing it Entrapta had begun to curl in on herself, her hair weaving around her as a sort of barrier. Had she realized it, she would remember that it was a habit she had picked up while on Beast Island. Hiding within her hair whenever machinery or a weapon wasn't within arms reach. A dull pain enveloping her scalp is what made her notice it. It seems her head was still sore from everyone pulling on her hair lately. Friends and foe alike. She had since brushed off her friends doing it, but the pain was still there nontheless-

Her breathing had picked up significantly by now, even without any sort of present danger. The silence was suffocating her worse than her own mind.

"I didn't need a metaphor!" The restless princess yelped to no one in particular, needing to hear the sound of something to remind her that she was safe in a lab where she *could* scream. 

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" The reply came from behind her and startled her back into reality. 

In an instance and a flurry of limbs, the princess attempted to untangle herself from her protective layer. Her heart was still racing and she found that her ears couldn't make the connection with her brain so she could put a face to the voice. Logic told her it was a friend, limited down to the only ones allowed within the sanctum, but fear warned her that it could be an enemy. It was hard to tell the difference between the two sometimes...

"Entrapta?" No- that sounded familiar. Comforting almost... Not Catra- 

"Hordak." She spoke before she saw his face, which was twisted into a worried expression. 

A worried, genuine expression. One that she had seen a million times and knew she could trust. For whatever the reason, she felt her heart begin to settle and relief wash over her. 

"Is everything alright? You've been in hiding for quite some time now." 

"I-I wasn't hiding. I was just- napping?" That was new. Entrapta never lied. Never felt the need to... So why start now? And why lie to Hordak of all people? He was the most honest person Entrapta had ever met... A familiar, sickening feeling was building back up in her stomach again and she was beginning to wish that the island had swallowed her whole. At least then she wouldn't have to be stuck in her own mind so much...

"Entrapta..." Right- Hordak was still there. 

"I'm fine, really-" Not a complete lie. The data said she was fine, after all. 

To further sell the ruse, she wiggled out from her hiding place and began heading over to her workbench. Her prehensile hair went to reach for her tools when-

"I came to inform you that Adora and Catra-"

_**CLANG** _

Her hair went limb, the tools all slipping to the floor at once. She felt frozen in place- like she had been struck and the adrenaline was just now setting in. Her back burned all the way up her spine with a phantom pain that used to only haunt her nightmares. It hurt. It all hurt her so much still, even though it shouldn't. As she kept telling herself, she forgave and forgot. The ordeal was over with now and she was safe and alive and-

Crying... 

So hard that she barely had enough time to blink away her tears before more came to take its place. She felt stupid. Crying over things that she shouldn't be- 

"Entrapta!" In another instance, she had her arms wrapped around her taller lab partner, her face buried in his chest as she began to sob openly. 

She was supposed to be okay- why was it so hard to convince herself of that? 

_'Because I'm lying...'_


	7. Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak didn't want his brothers to feel as though they needed someones approval- Except this once. 
> 
> Quick and funny one-shot to make up for how sad last chapter was.

_**A/N: Everyone welcome Jan back to the story!** _

* * *

Hordak knew firsthand the struggle that came with searching for someone's approval. Both from Horde Prime and from the rest of the Horde... He never wanted to suffer that way ever again, and he certainly didn't want his brother's to have to feel the way he did. Especially the youngest of the lot, Kadroh. So young and naive he was... Having broken free from Prime's control early than the others- It would be a shame to have the cycle start all over again-

"Just say you don't want to go and I'll tell Kadroh we're busy!" Entrapta snapped, "You don't have to justify it."

"Entrapta, if you say that then he'll just want to reschedule. You know how he is!" 

Of course she knew how he was. The younger clone lived with them in the sanctum for crying out loud!

"Then whats the issue? I thought Jan was really nice-"

"There is no issue! I just don't see why *we* have to attend a dinner theater with them!" With that, Hordak sent a grimace down at the unopened envelope on their shared work table. It contained the tickets for the night's event...

"Well, I don't want to go either, but it means so much to Kadroh!" Entrapta exclaimed, causing the other to glare harder at the ticket envelope. 

"I can't understand why it would..." Hordak huffed bitterly, "Hes was so insistent too."

"Kadroh just wants you to get to know his boyfriend a little better-" With that, the former-warlord jerked his head back up and sent a pointed stare at the purple haired princess. Surely he had heard her incorrectly.

"'Boyfriend'!? They've only gone out twice..." 

"Exactly! The next step is to have Jan meet the family- At least thats what Scorpia says. She also says that Dinner Theater is just the longest, most boring version of Ave Maria you will ever hear and then- Oh wait... Thats funerals-" As much as he loved Entrapta's ramblings, now was not the time. 

"Entrapta! Focus, please." A migraine the size of Etheria was beginning to form just under his temple, he could feel it. And apparently Entrapta could too... As she popped up from her perch on her hair and stretched herself up to place a gentle kiss on the spot. An affectionate gesture that the pair silently agreed to reserve for just each other (and occasionally the Imp, of course, but even that was a rarity.).

"Come on. Its just one night." She cooed, placing both of her gloved hands on either side of his face. "For me?"

Her pink eyes were especially sparkly today, he noticed- they only ever got this way when the princess really wanted something from him... Why this? He could only guess why. However, he never could resist whenever they got like that (expect once, when Entrapta wanted to adopt an entire litter of puppies for the clones to play with. Thats where he drew the line.)

The very thought of saying no to her almost felt sacrilegious. 

"... I'll go pick out a dress for the evening..." He muttered at last.

"Yes! I'll go tell Kadroh we're on!" With that, the princess pecked him on the mouth and rushed out of the sanctum, leaving the flustered and still annoyed Hordak to his outfit choices. 

Should be easy enough. So long as he and his little brother didn't show up in the same outfit. The night was ruined enough as is. 


	8. Thats That, I Suppose: Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Oh Well, I Suppose".
> 
> Hordak and Entrapta's little bundle of science has arrived and its time to face the struggles of parenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Reuploading this chapter here because I don't think I'll get around to updating the actual story. 
> 
> Go read "Oh Well, I Suppose" if you haven't already, because it explains who Failure is.
> 
> Entrapta's POV

It was quiet. 

Not that that was a bad thing... Between a loud portal whirring, someone else's complaining, and a baby clone crying at 3AM, Entrapta was willing to take all the quiet she could get. No matter how suspicious it may be...

Which was plenty suspicious. After all, it was already a little before noon. Usually the whole of the Horde was up and running by then (usually from the Imp, who liked to bite at ears this early in the morning), and the sanctum almost always had something going on in it around that time as well. Even Failure would squeeze some time in out of his busy schedule of nothing in order to scream at his caretakers.

But there was nothing. Only silence- even the gears in the princess' own mind were strangely quiet with nothing to stimulate them... That alone made it nearly impossible for her to focus on the- nothing she had been working on. While she was used to working on her own in the past, she was far more accustomed now to having someone she could bounce her ideas off it... Or at least someone to keep her interested in whatevwr it was she was working on- Which reminder her:

Not only was is totally silent, but she was also completely alone in the sanctum... And she had been for A WHILE!

"Hm... Should I go see where Hordak is- and what hes up to?"

Entrapta had long thought to go ahead and investigate. From the moment she had woken up and saw that her partner was nowhere to be found. But looking into- well- nothing didn't seem very productive to the young inventor. 

"Or is it...?" She hummed, placing the unused tool she had been holding on the chair beside her. 

A chair usually reserved for Hordak, and sometimes Imp for when standing got to be too much for one of them. Only now the only one using it was a disgarded tool that *wasn't* currently being used on anything because no one else was there... Now she was starting to feel a little concerned.

Sure, Hordak had talked about a break from the portal- But that was before Failure was born! Now that the little guy was there, surely he'd want to pick back up where they had left off on the portal project, right? 

"I should probably go see what my lab partner and charges are up to- I haven't seen hyde nor hair of them since last night- Or is the saying "Hide", I can never remember..." A pause. "Well, now I'm just talking to myself... This quiet is just too quiet for me, I suppose."

With an affirming nod, Entrapta scampered out of the Sanctum and out into the strangely *empty* hall. There weren't many places Hordak would go outside of his room, so she knew it wouldn't be a long search- In fact, she was almost certain that her first guess would be the correct one:

Her own lab. 

"I wonder why he'd be in there... Sure, its the only place Failure will sleep in- but that doesn't mean anything." She wondered outloud, somewhat hoping someone would reply to her.

Nothing... 

Sighing heavily, she continued on to her beloved room. She found it a little too easy to get to with no one else crowding the halls... Which wasn't how she liked things. Entrapta always preferred having a *reason* to use the vents to avoid people. 

"There had better be a good explanation for this." She muttered when she arrived, pushing open the lab's metal door and poking her head in. 

Sure enough, she found Hordak. And Imp, and Failure, but not at all how she had expected. The trio were currently seated on the spare mattress Entrapta occasionally used for sleeping. Hordak was propped against the wall, with Imp and Failure tucked under either arm. A thin blanket was tossed lazily about them. At Hordak's side, there was a discarded almanac.

"What are you three-" Entrapta stepped forward.

Upon closer inspection, she had found that all were fast asleep. The sight was almost surreal. While she had seen Hordak "asleep" before (technically in a forced state of unconsciousness) his current state of being nodded off and almost appearing relaxed with two "children" looked a little- odd. Or, maybe odd wasn't the right word to use here. Perhaps "out of place" or "definitely not a Hordak thing to do"? 

In the months she had been his lab partner, Entrapta had never seen Hordak in any other mood but paranoid and rigid. Even in his downtime. She had figured he would become even more so with a newly released clone running around all hours of the night. Figured and somewhat feared at one point, but at the very least she felt glad to be proven wrong.

"Still- Odd." She had whispered to herself. "Just yesterday I was sure he was on the verge of another breakdown... Hmmm... I should ask him about this when he wakes up."

But despite her curiosity, the princess couldn't honestly say she found this new oddity (Hordak sleeping, anyhow. Not the quiet.) to be a bad thing. In fact, she was almost willing to add it to her list of strange things that she loved so much. Right next to Hordak himself. 

A small smile tugged at her lips, and while the scientist in her said to wake them up, the rational side of her (which rarely spoke) said to let them sleep. Sighing softly again, the inventor promptly tucked the blanket a little tighter around all of them before slipping out to head back to the sanctum. She didn't plan on working any today, at least not until they all woke up. She had since figured that a little quiet was fine for now. 


	9. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta thinks above "Love".

_"What does it mean to be in 'Love'."_

Kadroh had asked her this many days ago. She didn't have an answer for him then, and she sure didn't have one for herself now that she had been left to mull it over. By definition, romantic love was "to have an intense feeling of deep affection for another". She knew that from reading a dictionary. But she found the definition to be somewhat inaccurate. Every example of 'love' she had seen in her day-to-day life prove it was inaccurate. 

Entrapta had seen Catra try to kill Adora and violently attack anyone who seemed to talk to or about the blonde. In response, Adora seemed to fear the cat woman. The other princesses confessed to Adora showing signs of PTSD over Catra, lashing out at the mere mention of her in a board game... According to the data, the two women should have been enemies in the truest form- And yet all of that fighting was apparently their way to show their love- Violence being another form of affection.

But that couldn't be right either. Anger wasn't how Bow and Glimmer showed their affection. While they were on the ship, they seemed distrustful of one another- or at least Bow seemed to feel that way. Glimmer had always come off as timid and saddened to be around him. All of this resulted in a tearful apology and a declaration of love. So, that must mean that distrust was the key to being in love, yes-?

No... Scopria and Perfuma were in love, and they showed each other affection AND trust. They spent time together and talked over their feelings instead of avoid one another. And often brought one another gifts after fights as a show of affection. They fit the definition of love near perfectly... And so did Spinerella and Netossa, she thought. The few times Entrapta saw them said that they did. Their marriage was based on affection and respect, even when they were busy teasing one another. Couples like them and Scorpia and Perfuma fit into a mold that Entrapta's data said was love- but where did everyone else fit?

Were there subcategories for romantic types of love that involved suffering? She had seen Mermista being what she believed to be 'stand-offish' towards Sea Hawk, while the man showed her nothing but affection- was that not suffering? Neither of them ever seemed to be unhappy or fearful to be around the other, but in Entrapta's eyes, they just didn't seem to be a very loving couple... Or that was another form of romantic love that only involved disinterest. 

"This is too confusing." Entrapta sighed, shoving the dictionary off of the work desk. She watched as it flipped closed, and rubbed her burning eyes. She had been searching for answers for so long that her eyes burned. 

"What is?" Hordak called to her, wincing at the sound of the falling book.

"Kadroh asked what it meant to "be in love" and I haven't been able to find a scientifically backed response for him." The princess huffed, "I found a definition, but I don't have any backing for it- I don't want to give him the wrong response." 

"I wouldn't want you to give him the wrong response either..." Hordak sighed, "Perhaps this is something we should let him figure out for himself? You seem worked up over this."

"No! I want to have an answer as well-" A soft kiss cut the princess off, and her frustration melted into what her notes told her was... Affection. 

A smile bloomed over her warm face. This love study could wait. She had a feeling she would know it when she felt it anyhow... And maybe the same would go for Kadroh and she could avoid giving him a proper answer!


	10. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta observes Hordak and his brothers working together to comfort Kadroh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to your (ir)regularly scheduled Entrapdak content!

"Clone Log number- 40... I've made yet another observation of my lab partner." 

Entrapta clicked off her recorder and moved in for a closer look. Not too far from her was the lab partner in question and about 4 of his "younger brothers". The group were in a circle about the room, with a very flustered Kadroh at the center of it all. They seemed to be in deep conversation- the same way Entrapta had found them- and none of them had taken notice of her. Not yet, at least. 

"He seems to be leading a "help group" for the remaining clones." Entrapta whispered, holding down on her recorder button so she could pick up the conversation at hand.

"I've never "courted" on my own before." Kadroh was saying, reaching out and grabbing Hordak's hands, "You and your princess came with last time-" 

"Now, there's nothing to be nervous about" Hordak said, though his tone was anything but reassuring. "You can't keep having us attend these 'dates' with you." 

If Entrapta didn't know any better (and she did), she'd say his tone was more- robotic? A little stiff? Like he was just reciting advice he had read in that old book on courting Bow had given him... Which she was pretty sure was the advice in the first chapter. Either way, it seemed to do little in calming Kadroh down. 

"Poor thing." The princess hummed quietly. While she herself wasn't familiar with such customs, she had picked up enough about them to know that nervousness was *not* something you wanted to take with you on one. "I wouldn't be much help if I put my two cents in... Not that anyone else is helping much either."

And indeed- they weren't. The other three were either shifting in their seats while avoiding eye contact, or uncomfortably staring at their panicked brother. Occasionally, there was an awkward cough as well. Now, why those three were there- that had Entrapta's curiosity peaked. 

At if picking up on this curiosity, Hordak rose from his spot and exited the circle calmly. His arms were folded behind his back in a studious fashion and he gestured to the remaining three clones. All stiffened up, their expressions changing from discomfort to feigned interest.

"Your first lesson in individuality is how to observe a situation and react accordingly." He began. "Our brother is distressed and in need of aid. How do you proceed?" 

The trio looked between one another, their faces scrunching up as they seemed to be desperately searching for a proper response. The one closests to Hordak rose his hand slowly.

"And 'Purification Tank' is not the correct response." The hand lowered. "Anyone else?" 

The second clone, one with firey orange hair and yellow eyes, looked up suddenly. It was if a lightbulb had gone off in his head. He began desperately waving his hand above of his head (unnecessary, yet effective, as it got everyone's attention) "Select me, brother! I have a solution!"

Hordak simply nodded in the clone's direction. "Right then. How do you proceed?" 

The clone rose up quickly and rushed to Kadroh. He then (hesitantly) wrapped his arms around the other in what Entrapta could only guess was a very awkward and stiff hug. Both seemed- unsure of how to respond to the hug, and looked to Hordak for verification.

"Yes. A hug is one of many proper responses." A soft, red smile etched itself across the former warlord's face. It too looked uncomfortable, but the 4 other clones didn't seem to know that. They all looked thrilled to have answered correctly. "Does anyone have another suggestion?"

Now that praise had been given, the awkward tension in the room had all but vanished. The remaining pair who hadn't answered were now raising their hands. 

"Walk away when it is safe to do so!" 

"Crying because I cannot help in this situation, as I know nothing about it?" 

Hordak smirked, seemingly pleased by the responses. It did Entrapta's heart good to see. Everyone was getting along and Hordak was doing an okay job as a teacher. "All are correct. Another option would be the "there there" approach. This involves what is known as a "shoulder pat". It is best to know when and whom to use this approach on. It does not work on everyone." 

Entrapta scooted forward. She wanted to see the "approach" in action. However, upon moving forward, her hand missed the edge she was going for and she stumbled forward. Right into the center of the group. In an instance, all eyes were on her and a tense silence filled the room.

Then, Kadroh stood. 

"I've got this one, brother!" He called to Hordak, rushing to Entrapta and- patting her shoulder. "There there." 

The others looked at Entrapta, as if wondering what her response would be. Hordak did say this approach didn't work on everyone... Oh well, it worked enough on her.

"Thank you, Kadroh. I feel better."


End file.
